Quest
UPDATE PROCESSING.... Quest mode is the place where the main story of Bloodline ocur. There're currently 9 chapters. Each time a stage is finished, a rank from 1 to 3 star will be attribute depends of your way of playing during the stage: A 3 stars will be accorded if no hero are dead in the battle. Accumulate enough stars within a chapter will unlock "Chapter Achievement Rewards". Those rewards can be viewed by tapping "Check Reward" at the bottom of each chapter screen. Moreover, optain 3 stars on a stage will unlock the "Raid" systeme, wich will grant you the possibility to run stages and receive they rewards without having to battle again. At last, Each stage finished, no matter the ranking, will unlock it's respective Challenge. Table of Content *Prologue *Chapter 1: Blood Moon *Chapter 2: Trapped *Chapter 3: Secret Tower *Chapter 4: Witch Hunt *Chapter 5: War of Red Door *Chapter 6: Abandonned Sea *Chapter 7: Will of Greatness *Chapter 8: Ancient City *Chapter 9: Time Trial Prologue See the Prologue Story here. Chapter 1: Blood Moon See the Chapter Story here. Dark Angels 9✩= Squad Level requirement: Ø 'Depressingly Frozen' "You and your sister are on your way to school, when suddently a group of mysterious men surround you. They claim that you are a heretic and freeze your sister" 'Hope' "Just as you are feeling depressed, an "Angel" descends from the sky. This is the vampire that has come because of the 6 Black Letters that you sent. She is the final hope to save your sister." 'Contract' "The "Angel" has saved you. The Executionners of Justice have accused you as an accomplice of evil. The ones who helped you were proclaimed as Demons." |-| Rage Forest 15✩= Squad Level requirement: Ø 'Elf in the Forest' "You follow Lilo.I into the forest. You are surrounded by the forest mist, where strange noises can be heard from the shroud." 'Mystery of Berserk' "A group of Elves emerge from the mist. Their eyes glow red and they attack as soon as they see you. There seems to be more rangers in the forest." 'A Different Scent' "A forest ranger who was attacked by you has regained conciousness. According to him, he lost conciousness when he caught the scent of a flower the other night." 'Track' "The Ranger point to the source of the flower scent that caused him to loose his conciousness. It's enroute the path to school." 'Peacfull Return' "After defeating waves of berserk elves and ranger, you find an elf who is covered with a strange glow of light." |-| School Gate 21✩= Squad Level requirement: Ø 'Black Robe Guy' "After you have gone through the forest, you finally reach the school. However, you're surrounded by a group of black-robed strangers at the school entrance." 'The Art of Demonization' "Lilo.I defeats the black-robed strangers but your team is quickly surrounded by a group of scary monsters from the dark." 'The Truth Within' "The defeated enemies stand up again and turn into monsters." 'Occult Devilman' "Lilo.I tells you that these people are the worshippers of the Blood Moon occult who used her name for evil. That's the reason she's here." 'Goat Horn and Claw' "Not all demons are weak. Some occult worshippers have morphed into demons with tremendous power." 'Surrounded by Demon' "You are surrounded by a group of demons who are being led by a more powerful demon. It will be difficult to escape now..." 'March On' "Lilo.I uses her ultimate skill Blood Chariot to instantly defeat a large amount of enemies." |-| Plaza Enemy 21✩= Squad Level requirement: Ø 'Spacious Plaza' 'Coincident Encounter' 'Who is the real Evil' 'Armored Angel' 'Crossfire' 'Blood Chariot' 'Temporary Retreat' |-| Blood Library 21✩= Squad Level requirement: Ø 'Midnight Library' 'Attack in the corridor' 'Red Eye in the Dark' 'Noise in the Wall' 'Secret Room' 'Evil Ritual' 'The Leader!' |-| Deadly Opera 21✩= Squad Level requirement: Ø 'The Third Party' 'Angel Descend' 'HolyLand' 'Judgement, Heresy' 'Unfair Treatment' 'Die Heretic!' 'Nun and Knight' Chapter 2: Trapped See the Chapter Story here. Vamp Habitat 15✩= 'The new Vampire' "You wake up from the darkness with a hazy memory of a strange lady called Riya and the charging spiked club." 'Arch Enemy HolyLand' "Before you are aware of what's happening, the people from HolyLand have surrounded you again." 'The way of survival' "Lilo.I who has regained her power, leads you away from the enemies. "welcome to the coven, my child!"" 'Eye for an Eye' 'Still Human' |-| Holy Threat 15✩= 'Hunt from HolyLand' 'Never Give Up' 'You are a Heretic' 'From the Sky' 'Dragon' |-| Swift Assault 18✩= 'A busy night' 'Sharp Blade in the Dark' 'Good Bye, Ron' 'The Great Grief' 'Blood Chariot. World' 'Wrathful Retaliation' |-| Blade Shield 18✩= 'Enemy in the Sky' 'Psy-Blade.Sense' 'Psy-Blade.Dead Link' 'Destroy Everything' 'Ron's Teeth' '2 Against 2' |-| The World 21✩= 'Search as guided' 'Warship vs Warship' 'Psionic Wall' 'Mind Blade' 'Vampire Knight' 'Millenium Grudge' 'Sword Kiraeld Combo' |-| War Maiden 21✩= 'Wall Broken' 'Sword Broken' 'March On!' 'Guarding of Warship' 'Sincere Protection' 'Unstopable' 'War Maiden' |-| Breakout 21✩= 'World Destroyed' 'Hunting Hound' 'Defeating the Hound' 'Angel Assault' 'Angel Team' 'Victory is near' 'Guardian Dragon' |-| Chapter 3: Secret Tower See the Chapter Story here. Hall 18✩= |-| Laboratory 18✩= |-| Library 18✩= |-| Training Room 18✩= |-| Treasury 18✩= |-| Tower Core 18✩= |-| Holy Sorcerer 18✩= |-| Chapter 4: Witch Hunt See the Chapter Story here. Formation 18✩= |-| Eye of God 18✩= |-| Fire Stopper 18✩= |-| Iron Wall 18✩= |-| Heart Shield 18✩= |-| Valley Battle 18✩= |-| Hell on Earth 18✩= |-| Dark Tower 18✩= Chapter 5: War of Red Door See the Chapter Story here. Red Door 18✩= |-| Undead Army 18✩= |-| Oracle Troops 18✩= |-| Twin Swords 18✩= |-| The impasse 18✩= |-| Dragon Justice 18✩= |-| Boarding Ship 18✩= |-| Conquer Ship 18✩= |-| Heaven Army 18✩= Chapter 6: Abandoned Sea See the Chapter Story here. Abyssal Entry 18✩= |-| Ship Cemetry 18✩= |-| Decay Forest 18✩= |-| Hell of Magma 18✩= |-| Mystic Castle 18✩= |-| LLiberty City 18✩= |-| Oracle Returns 18✩= |-| Hades 18✩= Chapter 7: Will of Greatness See the Chapter Story here. Eternal Dream= Squad Level requirement: 84 Depressingly Frozen "If you want to see the Will of Greatness of the guardian, you must first pass through my territory." Fire Soul Earth Soul Thunder Soul Dark Soul Light Soul |-| Vamp Campus= Squad Level requirement: 86 Campus Legend Daytime Eclipse Pure White Devil Two Black Goats False Night Eternal Paradise |-| Separation Day= Squad Level requirement: 88 Menacing Spells Exchanged Vampire Elder Paladin Deadend Separate |-| Behind the City= Squad Level requirement: 90 The Holy Siege Disciple Eagle Moon Fields Goodbye Sky Raid Town Entrance |-| Underworld= Squad Level requirement: 92 Heaven's Vault Last Descendant Split Underground Street Different Race Alliance Elf Swordsman |-| Tower Secrets= Squad Level requirement: 94 Treasure of Treasures Mirage of the Saints Alert Defense System Combat |-| Dark History= Squad Level requirement: 96 Sorcerer Story Destroy White Tower Spell Master Time Difference Enemies True.Goddess |-| Nightmare= Squad Level requirement: 98 Dark Alley Heaven Surround Spear Shrouded Day Battle II |-| Set sail again= Squad Level requirement: 100 Will of Greatness Secret Guardian Good and Evil Edge No man's Land Retired Land Rae's will Returns Chapter 8: Ancient City See the Chapter Story here. Subway Chase 18✩= Squad Level requirement: ? 'Ancient European City' "After the last adventure, Lilo.I and Ron travelled and landed in an ancient Italy City. Just when thzy wanted to enjoy a tour around the place, they met the HolyLand Troops near the Subway." 'Sneak Underground' "Escaping from the ennemies, they went underground, where they found themselves pursued once more." 'Oracle Pursuit' "You, vampire! You are surrounded. Surrender peacefully or we'll cut you into a thousand pieces." 'Saint and Witch Alliance' "You're going about this the wrong way; let me use my spell to locate the vampires hiding in the crowd." Chapter 9: Time Trial See the Chapter Story here. __NEWSECTIONLINK__